1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a one-way switch, and more particularly to a one-way switch with low forward voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diode is a widely used electric circuit device and has been utilized for a long period of time. Its feature of working in one single direction enables the diode to apply in several kinds of circuits and thus the importance thereof is not less than the resistor and capacitor. Although diode is wildly used, it has intrinsic defects of high forward voltage as turning on greatly limits its application.
Generally, the forward voltage of a diode is about 0.7 volt (V). And as a physical property, it is hard to be reduced. As a result of the advance of the semiconductor manufacturing process, Schottky diode with lower forward voltage of about 0.4 volt (V) is obtained. However, still, Schottky diode cannot meet the critical requirements of working in an even lower forward voltage and the waste on power of MOS of Schottky diode is still high. Therefore, it is highly demanded to develop a one-way switch with low forward voltage to reduce waste of power.